Funds are requested to support a satellite Neurotrauma Symposium to be held prior to the 1991 Society for Neuroscience meeting. The three-day symposium is entitled, Strategies for Neural Protection. A primary objective is to provide for participants a succinct and highly current description of the status of major biochemical strategies for early treatment of neural trauma from both a basic science (mechanistic) perspective and a clinical perspective (toxicity, efficacy). Another primary objective is to stimulate participation by clinical scientists in this meeting and, thus, to encourage future participation by clinicians in the sponsoring agency, The Neurotrauma Society and in Neurotrauma Research. Eight thematic sections comprised of paired presentations by a basic scientist and a clinical scientist are organized into a compact schedule. The themes are: receptor antagonists, hypothermia, novel approaches, lipid-soluble antioxidants, antioxidant enzymes, acidosis, gangliosides and organic calcium antagonists. Twenty participants who are among the most authoritative in their areas will speak. Four international participants have accepted invitations to speak as have 14 of 16 participants from the United States. The program will be aggressively promoted in the national neurosurgical community through the Joint Section on Trauma of The American Association of Neurological Surgeons/Congress of Neurological Surgeons as well as among members of the Neurotrauma Society and in scientific journals.